


Claiming Tahoe

by WeBuiltThePyramids



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Waige - Freeform, as usual if you're connected to the show and perusing ao3 do not read this I would die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBuiltThePyramids/pseuds/WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Shortly after getting into a relationship, Walter and Paige travel to Lake Tahoe to make it their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea that once Walter and Paige are together, they'll take a trip to Tahoe to sort of make it their own – since it should have been the place their relationship started months prior. So I wrote this up over a period of a week or so (now it only takes me a week to write 3K of smut, apparently) and finally got some extra motivation to publish it this afternoon.
> 
> This basically just gets right down to the smut. Hope you enjoy!

"It's a nice room," Paige said as Walter walked out of the bathroom. "Quiet. Romantic."

"You like it, then," he said, a pleased smile coming over his face as he gazed affectionately at her.

"Very much."

"Good. I reserved the finest accommodations. I hope that this will be much better than...than the last time any of us were here."

"So," she said, grabbing his hand, "what do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm." Walter pretended to think, and she pretended to have no idea what he was going to say. "We could go for a walk, but that's more of an evening thing. It's too early to get dinner..." he shrugged, and Paige could see how hard he was trying to not let the smirk show itself. "I say," he said, stepping close to her and looking down at her lips, "we stay in here and, uh...consummate the trip."

"Mmmm, I like that idea," she said, having known full well that's what he had been going to say.

In fact, it was the entire point of their trip.

Their first time in bed, the night they'd gotten together, he'd been so incredibly nervous, twice she'd almost put a stop to it altogether, worried that she was pushing him too far, too fast. He'd assured her he was fine, but she knew that through the entire encounter, he hadn't quite been able to get out of his head. He'd pulled away from her afterwards, to the far side of the bed, leaving her able to see that he was shaking but hesitant to touch him. When she tried to comfort him verbally, she'd been interrupted with a frantic, fierce apology that he didn't seem to realize she didn't need and wasn't asking for.

The next time was an improvement, although he'd absolutely refused to either go inside her or allow her to pleasure him with her mouth. After going down on her – something that, she discovered much to her delight – he seemed to have a natural talent for, he'd been completely open to cuddling, to more kissing and even bringing her to a second orgasm from breast stimulation, but he hadn't gotten involved at all.

Eventually, he admitted to her that he'd had a conversation with Cabe, months before, who had told him that he wasn't capable of being with her without being selfish. He knew he had grown as a person since then, but he still had this niggling fear of doing too much taking. If he was inside her, he confessed, he wasn't sure he could guarantee that she got everything she deserved from the encounter.

They'd both thought that Tahoe, a place neither was overly familiar with and one they both desperately wanted to make finally _theirs_ , might provide a better setting, for both of them, to relax and just enjoy themselves without guilt. So far, he seemed relaxed, confidant, the type of person he'd told her that he wanted to be for her. She didn't care about him being all those things so much – she just didn't want him to be scared.

She sat down on the bed and scooted to the middle of it, sitting cross legged while Walter took off his shoes and socks and then joined her. Leaning back, she encouraged him to lower himself over her, curling her arms affectionately around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you." Walter stared down into her eyes as he spoke the words.

"I love you too," she answered, reaching up and putting her hands on the sides of his face as he lowered his mouth to hers.

One of the things Paige had come to realize was just how much she loved kissing this man. She'd always been a fan of the activity itself, but she was also someone who got overwhelmed easily when feelings were involved. It was a vulnerability that she craved. When someone managed – and only two someones in her entire life _had_ managed – to make her whole body weak like this, she wanted that feeling as much as she could get it.

And she wanted Walter to love it, too.

He lowered his head, kissing her along her collarbone, and she giggled. "Walter, your hair tickles my chin."

"Well then," he replied, his voice low, his lips against her neck, "you probably won't want it touching your thighs, hmmm?"

"Hey now," she said, "don't you start making assumptions like that."

Paige heard him chuckle, continuing to kiss her neck, and she put a hand up to curl through his hair. She may not _only_ want to be pleasured by his tongue, but if earlier in the week had been the norm of what she could expect when his mouth traveled South, she wasn't going to say no. "I actually, uh," she said, keeping her voice low, "I think I might really like that."

"Hmm, yeah?" He sat up, reaching down to undo the buttons on her shirt and pushing it aside, looking down at her breasts, tucked into a black lace bra, and her stomach, everything pale and smooth save for her stretch marks. He ran a hand lightly over her and she shuddered, suddenly incredibly aware that it was Walter O'Brien touching her. She wasn't sure why everything felt so heightened; this was still new, but it wasn't their first time.

Maybe it was Tahoe. Maybe it was that this place had been such a source such anxiety regret and dread for so long, and now it was finally the two of them, just as it ought to have been all those months ago. Maybe that's what made everything feel just a little more right.

She wiggled out of her bra and tossed it aside as Walter frantically unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the same general direction. Both of them still completely dressed from the waist down, Walter lowered his hips, settling between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him, holding him in place as he kissed her neck, a hand coming up to brush along the side of one of her breasts. She whimpered, her sensitivity increased throughout her body. Whether it was his coarse thumb rubbing the soft skin on her breasts or the feeling of him between her legs, pushing up against her, every single touch from Walter was lighting Paige right up.

He lifted up and off of her, propping up on his elbows and curving his wrists so he could slowly massage her breasts. She moaned, then clapped a hand over her mouth even though she knew no one was listening. Walter smiled, almost smugly, but his eyes didn't leave where his hands were occupied. The intense focus on his face would have made her laugh if his hands were just a little less magic. She closed her eyes, sighing happily.

Then Walter stopped, slid his hands underneath her back, and pressed his mouth against one of her breasts, running his tongue around the oval perimeter created by his lips. Paige swore she could feel her heart pounding in a good half dozen different places as he kissed around her breast before placing his lips around her nipple.

"Oh my God," she gasped quietly, throwing her head back and breathing out sharply. She tightened her legs around him and ground her hips incessantly into him, making him groan. The vibrations from his throat shot right through her and she moaned again. Walter sat up, clearly expecting her to release him, and when she didn't, he slowly undid the zipper on her jeans and went still, looking at her expectantly. Missing the contact, and desperately wanting his mouth on her, Paige let her feet fall to the mattress. Lifting her hips, she watched as Walter tugged her jeans off and tossed them in the opposite direction as their tops had gone. She hoped he wouldn't notice. Knowing Walter, he'd probably want to go retrieve the jeans and send them flying in the same direction as the rest of the clothes.

He tugged her underwear down her hips and flung them behind him. Paige raised an eyebrow. Maybe he really didn't care how haphazardly their clothes were strewn about.

"Walter," she whimpered as he looked down at her, a hand resting on the soft skin between her hips.

"Oh," he said, raising his eyes to her.

Her breath caught at the intensity in his eyes. "Oh? Oh...what?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing I just..." he drew in a deep breath and let it out. "You said my name and I...I think I'd forgotten it...for a moment."

"Oh," she breathed, staring up at him with wide eyes. "Well I...I can help you remember it."

Walter smiled, scooting backward until he could lower his head and kiss the inside of her thighs. His mouth inched closer to where she wanted him, and just as Paige tensed in anticipation...he backed off, kissing her where his mouth had been seconds before.

"Walter," she said in frustration. She felt his grin against her thigh right before his tongue touched her, licking right up the middle before he blew gently where his tongue had just been. "Oh God."

He slid his arms around her legs, hooking them around his neck as he repeated the motion with his tongue before running the inside of his lower lip along the same path. When he got high enough, his tongue slowly began to circle her clit, and Paige threw her head back, thrusting her hips forward against his mouth. "Oh God," she breathed again, closing her eyes. She reached down and curled her fingers through his hair. He tightened his arms around her legs and pushed more vigorously against her, groaning quietly as he sucked at her tender flesh. Everything he was doing was putting her body into overdrive and she trembled as his lips locked around her clit and his hands came up to her breasts, fingers circling around her nipples. Paige's thighs locked around his head like a vice and she arced her back, twisting on the mattress, her body held down only at Walter leaning more of his weight forward onto his arms, keeping her in place.

She was close. She was so close, and tears leaked from her eyes as Walter ran the pads of his thumbs over her nipples while working his tongue dynamically around her clit. The first syllable of his name escaped her lips, and her hips involuntarily thrust against his mouth, her thighs still holding him in a headlock. She choked out the first part of his name again and he grunted, either in response to her vocalizations or to the fact that he probably couldn't remove his head from between her legs right now even if he wanted to.

She could feel her orgasm building, increasing in intensity, coming right to the precipice of everything glorious and remaining right there on the edge as she panted, moaned, gasped _Wal_ a few more times before her body twisted again and she bucked her hips hard against him as she cried out, almost _blacking out_ for a second as she came completely undone.

Walter lowered his mouth from her clit and continued to suck gently at her as she rode it out, moaning quietly himself. Her thighs fell apart weakly, and he pressed one more kiss to her center before moving back to her thighs, kissing them gently.

"Oh my God," Paige whimpered, a hand over her forehead as she panted. "Oh my God."

He crawled up the bed, laying down on his side next to her and putting a hand on her stomach. "I love you," he said in her ear, his tone communicating the emotion as much as his words.

She rolled on her side, running a hand down his arm. "I love you too," she gasped, pressing a kiss to his chin. He tipped his head slightly, his lower lip catching with her upper one, and she wiggled closer, kissing him more soundly as she ran her hand down his side and around to the front, wrapping her hand around him as best as she could with the fabric in the way.

Walter groaned into her mouth as Paige kept at it, and she was pleased at the hotness of his breath as he panted against her upper lip. He tried to roll her onto her back, but she resisted, pushing back, pleased at how his hips jerked against her hand.

"Paige," he grunted, his hand pressing hard against her hip. She located his fly and unzipped it, sliding her hand into his boxers and stroking him, first gently, then with more vigor.

He groaned loudly, again trying to push her onto her back. When that didn't work, he grabbed her around the waist, attempting to pull her over him. Paige enjoyed the absolute desperation she was getting from him and continued a few moments longer, tugging at him, feeling how incredibly hard he had gotten. Then she pulled her hand back, Walter hurried out of his pants and boxers, and she allowed him to roll them over so he hovered over her. She lifted her legs, hooking them around him, encouraging him to proceed.

He entered her slowly, but without pause. Paige's muscles clenched involuntarily around him, a primal need to keep him there, and he drew back slightly before pushing forward again, this time sinking slightly deeper. He lowered his lips to hers, and she captured them eagerly, swallowing his groan. "I love you," he whispered into her mouth.

Paige could see the intense desire for her in his eyes, but she also recognized the nervousness that was slowly manifesting in them. "I love you too," she said, running her hand through his hair. She remembered what had gotten through to him so well when he was up in the space capsule. "You and me," she reminded him. "This is just you and me."

He kissed her again, drawing his hips back before slowly pushing them forward again, easing into a slow, relatively steady rhythm.

"Ho God," Paige managed, tightening her grip on his hair and feeling the resistance from his scalp. It was always easier for her to finish a second time, and every atom of her was hyper sensitive after the magic his mouth had worked on her. And now, as he worked in and out, slowly, and she felt every detail of him as he moved inside her, she could already feel her body starting to tremble again.

"You feel amazing," she gasped as he thrust deeper and every inch of him pushed inside her. She'd told him that before, on their first night when she couldn't understand why he was so hesitant and unsure because every little move he made felt like something she couldn't believe she'd gone so many years without. Walter had always been a passionate man, throwing everything he had into his experiments and his sense of duty to protect mankind, and she realized it made perfect sense that he would translate that intensity to their relationship. Combine it with their natural chemistry, and...

He picked up the pace slightly and suddenly she was _right there,_ gasping and struggling to say his entire first name and his lips went to her neck, tongue dancing right where it met her shoulder, and she thrust up to meet him, their hips snapping together. Her eyes rolled back in her head as it tipped backward again, against the pillows, the word _yes_ rushing from her lips. She twisted the sheets between her fingers as Walter began to thrust into her with more force, hearing her voice say _yes_ again and then his name as she tensed, her orgasm shooting through her like an electric current from head to toe.

Walter stopped thrusting and lifted his head, pressing a gentle kiss to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the intimacy, still slightly unable to believe that the two of them _could_ create these levels of it. In all the times she'd fantasized about Walter O'Brien, she didn't think she'd once dared dream of him being so loving, of all these little kisses, of the way he kept murmuring how he felt about her, against her mouth, her neck, her thighs, wherever he was. The knowledge that he wanted so to make sure she knew how special this all was to him made a warmth rush through Paige as he kissed her again.

She was, physically and emotionally, completely and utterly satisfied but he was still hard and throbbing inside her and as he moved his mouth from her lips to her jawline he began thrusting again. Paige knew she got tighter after orgasms and now every time his hips came forward he was moaning quietly against her neck.

" _Oh God_ ," he managed, picking up the pace slightly. " _Oh God_."

Her muscles were clenching around him, welcoming every move he made, and Paige tightened her legs around him, gasping at the sensations their bodies were creating. "Just like that," she gasped as he shifted and began to thrust at a slightly different angle. "Ooooh," she panted, rocking her hips faster.

" _You feel_..." Walter tried, grunting and closing his eyes as his hips increased their tempo and his attempt to kiss her fell just shy of her mouth. " _So good. You...oh God_."

His hips were pumping more quickly, but he still was in slight control. He ran a hand over one of her breasts, squeezing it, his thumb massaging where it could reach, and he propped on that elbow, reaching down between them with his other hand to rub two fingers on and over her clit. Paige moaned, long and low, digging her heels into him, her reaction to what he was doing drawing them too close together for him to continue. He buried his face in her neck and moaned loudly, almost startling her, and she felt the tears forming in her eyes again as she hovered right at the edge, capable of falling over it at any moment.

Walter's hips began to pump harder, faster, and she could feel him starting to lose control as he choked out her name against her neck, and then she was there, coming completely apart for the third time that afternoon. Her legs shook, her stomach clenched, and she tightened even more around him, her body desperate to hold him where he was. He let out a loud gasp, a breathy _hah_ and then _Paige_ escaping his lips before he pushed his hips firmly against her and stilled, panting hard.

Her legs felt like jelly; she was certain she couldn't walk at the moment, but she kept them around him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders protectively as she tipped her head to the side and placed gentle kisses on his ear. He lifted his head to look at her, and she could see the shine on his face, partly from sweat, partly from her saliva and partly from his own – it was impossible to tell at this point – and they stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"Well," she said with a smirk, sliding a hand up to his cheek. "I think...I think Tahoe's finally ours."

He chuckled, still panting, and leaned down to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors loooove comments! ;)


End file.
